


Sempiternal

by classichysteria



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, trans!remington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classichysteria/pseuds/classichysteria
Summary: storms always pass and the aftermath is the best part.





	Sempiternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s2dvd2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s2dvd2/gifts), [kitkatbarakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbarakat/gifts).



Oli started the car up, “I don’t think I’ve ever been more excited.” Oli smiled, kissing his girlfriend.  
“Me neither well, apart from oestrogen of course.” Remina laughed.  
“I hope he’s as pretty as you.” Oli smiled.  
“He’ll be prettier.” Remi smiled.  
“Handsome as me?” Oli laughed.  
“Yes, of course.” Remi kissed Oli’s forehead.  
“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this, terrifying innit.” Oli said.  
“I remember coming out to you, I was absolutely fucking terrified. I was totally in love with you and didn’t want to loose you over a stupid biological fuck up. I mean it was kinda funny watching you panic because you thought you were gay, it’s not like me coming out was a massive surprise. I’m still surprised you had no suspicions. I was so so so happy when you excepted me. It gave me hope that maybe everyone else would be like that.” Remi smiled at Oli who was parking the car outside the dirty ass adoption centre.  
“Let’s get this kid!” He jumped out, punching the air as soon as his feet hit the ground.  
“You ready to be a dad?” Remi smiled, grabbing Oli’s hand.  
“Well are you ready to be a mum?” Oli smiled at her.  
“Yup!” She smiled back.  
“Crazy innit, I bet if you said to your younger self ‘you’ll be a mum in ten year’, she’d have never believed it.” Oli said.  
“Yeah, this is insane.” Remi replied as they walked in, everything was signed, it was just a matter of picking up their child and yknow, taking them to toysrus to spoil them for the first time.  
“Remington Kropp and Oliver Sykes?” The receptionist said.  
“Gotta get that changed.” Oli said in Remi’s ear.  
“Yup.” She sighed.  
“Dominic Harrison. Room 6, it’s just on your left down there, three rooms in.” The receptionist smiled.  
They walked to the room to see a little boy, six years old to be exact, sat playing with some sort of Legos. “So you must be Dominic then.” Oli smiled down at the boy, who stood up with a large grin and ran over to hug Oli’s leg.  
“He’s perfect.” Remina said in awe.  
“Told you he’d be as pretty as you.” Oli smiled, kissing Remi’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want more! comment or my tumblr is @blasphemymedicine!


End file.
